


Candy Lady

by BlueJames



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Premier Baiser, Romance, Songfic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5330255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueJames/pseuds/BlueJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« Tes lèvres ont un goût sucrée, sourit Haymitch. Ça me rappelle une tarte à la fraise que ma mère me faisait quand j’étais petit. Tu es ma petite fraise des bois. » Voici le premier baiser d’Haymitch et Effie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Lady

**Author's Note:**

> L'action se passe dans le Tome 3  
> NdA : Je reviens avec une petite songfic sur le couple Hayffie :D La chanson est du groupe Dionysos en duo avec Olivia Ruiz, elle se nomme Candy Lady.   
> Quand j’ai lu les paroles, j’ai tout de suite pensé à Haymitch et Effie, je sais pas pourquoi ^^   
> Attention Spoiler: Peut-être parce que j’ai vu Hunger Games 3 partie 2 et que le baiser entre Haymitch et Effie m’a fait plus que plaisir et qu’il m’a donné envie de réécrire :D

Haymitch était terriblement stressé, il ne dormait plus depuis que Peeta était parti au Capitole rejoindre l’escouade 451. Coin voulait éliminer Katniss, il n’y avait aucun doute mais de là à envoyer Peeta qui de plus n’était pas près au combat était presque inconscient. Il pouvait disjoncter à n’importe quel moment et blesser n’importe qui. Le mentor de la Fille de Feu n’aurait voulu qu’une seule chose en ce moment, il voudrait retrouver sa vieille compagne. Celle qui l’accompagne depuis si longtemps. Celle qui le calme, le fait oublier. Mais malheureusement il était terré au District 13. Pas une bouteille d’alcool ne trainait par-là, il était inutile de fouiller. Presque aucun habitant du District n’avait gouté à de l’alcool. Quelle triste vie !

Haymitch devait bouger, quitter sa chambre qui ressemblait plutôt à une cellule. Le District 13 l’empêchait peut-être de noyer ses craintes dans une bonne vieille bouteille de whisky mais il ne pouvait pas encore l’empêcher de se dégourdir les jambes.

Les couloirs étaient vides, une lumière tamisée les éclairait signifiant que l’on était la nuit. Il laissait ses pieds le mener où il devait aller. Ce fut avec un étonnement amusé qu’il découvrit où ses pieds l’avaient mené. Il se tenait devant la porte d’Effie. Il sourit à l’idée qu’elle pouvait être là, derrière une porte en fer froide et sans beauté. Contrastant avec Effie, cette femme si belle, pleine d’humour et de chaleur.

Il pensait aux lèvres d’Effie qui devait être si douce. Il aimerait tellement y gouter, pouvoir les frôler au moins une fois dans sa vie. Sans même les toucher s’il le faut. Il aimerait pouvoir sentir de plus près son parfum qui sent terriblement bon les fleurs et l’été. Il aimerait pouvoir la contempler sans risquer de recevoir un regard désapprobateur de la part de la femme de ses désirs.

Haymitch appuya son front contre la porte gelée, jamais il ne pourra franchir cet obstacle. Il devra toujours rester de ce côté-là. Si loin d’Effie mais aussi tellement près d’elle.

« Haymitch ? » dit une voix fluente derrière lui. Il aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille. Même sourd, il aurait pu la reconnaître.

« Oh Effie… souffla Haymitch en se redressant.

-Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu me cherchais ?

-Non, pas du tout. Je me baladais c’est tout.

-Ah » répondit-elle presque déçue. Ils restèrent en silence à se regarder. Effie finit par parler.

« Tu veux rentrer ? J’ai un peu de café à l’intérieur, dit-elle en ouvrant sa porte.

-Du café, mais comment… ?

-Il se pourrait que je sois allée discrètement dans la réserve secrète de Plutarch, déclara-t-elle rougissante. Mais dès que je pourrais, je le rembourserais, s’empressa d’ajouter.

-Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n’ai pas bu de café que je ne sais presque plus le goût.

-Le District 13 est tellement rudimentaire… Ils n’ont qu’une seule sorte de gel douche qui n’a en plus aucune d’odeur ! C’est incroyable ! »

Haymitch rigola, ses remarques bien que juste était assez enfantine. Elle se plaignait tout le temps du District 13. Le Capitole lui manquait, elle voulait retrouver le luxe dans lequel elle vivait il y a quelques temps encore. Elle voulait retrouver son chez soi. Elle n’avait jamais connu le rationnement avant, le manque total d’un produit, le manque de confort… Jamais elle n’aurait pu imaginer vivre ainsi. Haymitch s’avança vers elle, il avait arrêté de rire. Il posa sa main sur son épaule. Effie se retourna. Elle regarda dans les yeux d’Haymitch. Petit à petit, Effie approcha ses lèvres à celle d’Haymitch. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, sans réellement se toucher. Elle embrassa Haymitch au coin des lèvres, puis sur la joue. Elle traça une ligne de baisé sur la mâchoire du mentor du 12 jusqu’à enfouir sa tête dans le creux du cou de celui-ci.

Quand Effie releva sa tête, Haymitch l’embrassa fougueusement. Leurs lèvres fusionnèrent, leurs cœurs ne faisaient qu’un. Ils retrouvèrent un sentiment longtemps oublié, ils se sentirent en vie. Au cœur du District 13, deux personnes furent éclairés par les lumières éblouissantes de l’amour.

 

Quand le baiser fut brisé, on pouvait voir deux sourires rayonnant sur les lèvres des amoureux.

« Tes lèvres ont un goût sucrée, sourit Haymitch. Ça me rappelle une tarte à la fraise que ma mère me faisait quand j’étais petit. Tu es ma petite fraise des bois. »

(Mathias Malzieu)  
**Oh my Candy Lady**  
_Oh ma Candy Lady_  
**Your lips it's like a bird**  
_Tes lèvres, c'est comme un oiseau_  
**How wild is the strawberry**  
_Comme est sauvage la fraise_  
**That substitutes your tongue**  
_Qui remplace ta langue_

Le rire d’Effie remplit la pièce froide. C’était un rire franc et mélodieux. Quand elle riait, elle rejetait la tête en arrière et dévoilait ses belles dents blanches. Elle regarda droit dans les yeux Haymitch. Posa sa main sur la joue de son homme.

« Haymitch… C’est sans doute le plus mignon des surnoms que je n’ai jamais eu. »

Haymitch embrassa la main posée sur sa joue.

« Je n’ai jamais connu quelqu’un d’aussi doux que toi. Je… Je crois que je t’aime » souffla-t-elle. 

Ils s’embrassèrent de nouveau. Beaucoup plus passionnément que précédemment.

(Olivia Ruiz)  
**Es la suavidad**  
_C'est la douceur_  
**De tus besitos**  
_De tes baisers_  
**Que da ami boca**  
_Qui donne à ma bouche_  
**El gusto de azucar**  
_Le goût du sucre_

[Refrain]

(Mathias Malzieu)  
**Candy Candy Candy Lady let me lick your feather**  
_Candy Candy Candy Lady laisse-moi lécher ta plume_  
**For ever and ever and never even if I ache my teeth**  
_Pour toujours et à jamais et jamais même si j'ai mal aux dents_  
(Olivia Ruiz)  
**Deja deja deja me mi gattito**  
_Laisse laisse laisse-moi mon chaton_  
**Deja me comer tus lavios**  
_Laisse-moi manger tes lèvres_  
**Ahora por la hora y mañana**  
_Maintenant pour l'heure et le matin_  
**Hablaran los dios**  
_Les dieux parlent_

Effie entraîna Haymitch vers sa couchette en continuant de l’embrasser. Elle le fit s’assoir et commença à défaire le haut de l’uniforme gris d’Haymitch. Elle embrassa le torse dénudé du gagnant des deuxièmes jeux de l’expiation.

« Comment peux-tu m’aimer ? se demanda Haymitch en relevant la tête d’Effie.

-Quoi ? Comment ne pas t’aimer ? s’étonna-t-elle.

-Je ne suis qu’un alcoolo qui n’a plus rien. Plus de maison, plus d’amis, même plus d’alcool. Un alcoolo sans alcool c’est un comble quand même !

-Arrête de dire que tu es alcoolique Haymitch Abernathy ! s’insurgea-t-elle. Tu ne l’es plus.

-Je ne le suis plus car je n’ai rien à boire »

Un petit silence s’installa. Effie s’assit sur le lit à côté d’Haymitch.

« Merci, souffla-t-il. Jusqu’à ce que je te connaisse. Je n’étais qu’une carcasse. Ils m’ont pris mon âme et tu me l’as rendu. »

Effie l’embrassa puis posa sa tête sur les cuisses d’Haymitch.

(Mathias Malzieu)  
**How talented I will be**  
_Comme je serais talentueux_  
**If I keep you close to me**  
_Si je te gardais auprès de moi_  
**The broken man like me**  
_L'homme cassé comme moi_  
**Is not used to be good for making families**  
_N'a pas l'habitude d'être bon pour faire des familles_

« Merci à toi de m’avoir ouvert les yeux. Le Capitole n’est qu’un rêve aux couleurs acidulées. Haymitch tu es le meilleur homme au monde, peu d’homme du Capitole aurait pu vivre ce que tu as vécu. Tu es terriblement courageux, Haymitch. Ne t’acharne pas à ressasser le passé et regarde plutôt l’avenir. Même si… Bon ne regarde pas l’avenir, on ne sait pas trop ce qu’il va se passer… Regarde plutôt le présent. Regarde-nous, là, assis sur un lit que je qualifierais plutôt de banc loin d’être confortable et sans goût. » Elle se mit sur le dos pour le regarder.

(Olivia Ruiz)  
**El talento lo tendré si llego a engatusarte**  
_J'aurais le talent si j'arrive à t'amadouer_  
**Si llego a serenarte sin apenarte**  
_Si j'arrive à t'apaiser sans t'attrister_  
(Mathias Malzieu)  
**Oh my Candy Lady if you never believe me I'll may never believe**  
_Oh ma Candy Lady, si tu ne me croies jamais je pourrais ne jamais croire_  
**In me neither oh never please believe in me my Candy Lady**  
_En moi non plus oh, s'il-te-plaît, jamais en moi, ma Candy Lady_

  


Haymitch se pencha pour lui voler un baiser. Effie se releva et répondit au baiser. Sans prévenir, Haymitch la fit basculer sur le lit et s’étala sur elle.

« Profitons du moment présent alors, souffla-t-il à l’oreille de son future amante.

-Oh Haymitch » dit-elle dans un rire.

 

**FIN**


End file.
